


in the absence of reassurance, we talk our way through fear

by Karria



Series: Callisto 6 [1]
Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Conversation Anton and Cass have while enjoying some drinks. might add more chapters if I write more.





	in the absence of reassurance, we talk our way through fear

Cass and Anton enjoyed drinking together. Despite the fact that they couldn’t be more different, that their outlooks on life often clashed, they were becoming friends pretty quickly. They would visit places that Anton liked only to switch to the ones Cass frequented after a few drinks.

They got absolutely trashed a few times. It was always followed by a stern talking from Oya, or Luma.

Sometimes Hopps would join them, when she didn’t have _work_. They quickly decided it wasn’t fair how much she could outdrink them, but bringing her along was fun nevertheless.

They were sitting in the Water Sprite one night, Cass with a beer and Anton with some fancy cocktail. They didn’t know exactly how the topic of relationships came up, but before long Anton was telling stories about the most disastrous date he’s ever been on, making Cass choke with laughter.

“- and that’s how I got an entire plate of spaghetti thrown at my face.”

“You didn’t!”

“Yes, I absolutely did. So, while we’re on this subject, uhm, you did notice that Luma has a crush on you?”

Cass almost choked on her beer.  “What? No, I mean… I guess…”

Anton could almost see the thought process that Cass was going through. To be fair, he did expect her to have already noticed it.  Cass was scratching her neck, obviously not sure how to answer.

“Sorry, I thought you already knew. I mean, her hair keeps accidentally changing into yours.“

“No, I guess it makes sense now that you mention it… shit.”  Anton stepped in and ordered more drinks for them.  “I don’t wanna hurt her, Anton.”

“What? You won’t.”

“I once accidently chucked a trash bin at a guy. I don’t know if you can be so certain about that.”

“Yeah, that’s fair. But you got better at controlling it! We all did.” He omitted the fact that Luma still changed into other people when she got emotional, or that time Lacy got kidnapped into the dark, or the fact that he still wasn’t sure if he will melt into a puddle one day with no way to go back.

“So why don’t you tell Hopps how you feel?”

The silence went for a few seconds too long. “She almost died last time.”

“As did you!”

“That’s exactly my point. I don’t know… I don’t know if I can do it. I just don’t know.” Anton sighed, hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t wanna lose her.” _Like the last time,_ he thought remembering his birthday party. He remembered her facial expression changing as she picked up the phone.

He remembered her die, and he would give anything to remove this image from his mind.

Cass smiled sympathetically. “More drinks?”

“More drinks.” He agreed, and they left the subject. They’ll get there another day.


End file.
